Twenty-four Christmases
by Black-servant
Summary: This is my fanfiction Advent Calendar. All these stories are about Itachi and Sasuke and how they spent their Christmases together. Some of the stories can only be seen as love between two siblings but in some of the stories there will be a clear Itachi x Sasuke pairing and those stories involve at least kissing.
1. Sasuke's first Christmas

Hi! This is my fanfiction Advent Calendar about the Uchiha brothers and how they have been spending their Christmases together. There will be 24 chapters and I really hope that I manage to update all of them in time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **Some of the stories will contain yaoi which means boy x boy love and that also means Uchihacest which means that Itachi and Sasuke love each other more than ordinary brothers should so there will be at least kissing between them. Also the characters will be more or less OOC.

**Pairing: **Itachi x Sasuke

**Sasuke's first Christmas**

written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Itachi didn't really care about Christmas and he didn't really see the point in it. He had never been an ordinary child and his father had refused to let him believe in Santa clause like all the other kids did. His mother had wanted to tell Itachi about Santa clause and let him believe in it as long as it was possible but Fugaku had forbidden that instantly.<p>

Fugaku Uchiha didn't want to have his prodigy acting childishly or to believe in some imaginary creature. Fugaku had allowed his wife to decorate and celebrate Christmas in other ways but he wasn't too happy about that either. In his mind Christmas was just an excuse to spend money on frivolous things and have people make fools of themselves. So there really never was any Christmas spirit in the Uchiha household no matter how hard Mikoto tried.

So Itachi didn't really have a reason to care about it. The young prodigy knew that Christmas wasn't really about the food, presents and all the decorations but about spending time with your loved ones and Itachi didn't really have loved ones. Sure he loved his mother but they just weren't that close because Itachi was always training or on missions but she was the only one who Itachi bought a present every year.

Mostly Itachi was okay with these things. Even thought he was only eight years old he was already very mature and a loner but sometimes he wished that there would be someone he could really spend Christmas with. Someone who could make him feel the true meaning of Christmas, love.

This year Itachi got his wish.

It was the 23rd of December and Itachi was for the first time excited about Christmas time. He was running around Konoha trying to find the perfect present for his little angel. The young prodigy was so happy and he kept looking for that perfect gift. Sometimes he halted to look inside the shops if there was anything that would catch his attention but so far nothing had been perfect enough.

Itachi continued his journey and it was starting to get dark when he stopped in front of a small toy store. He looked at all the toys displayed on the window until he spotted a small blue teddy bear sitting on a shelf. Itachi's eyes lit up in joy but otherwise his face remained expressionless. His father had taught him to never show any emotion and Itachi had noticed that in fights that was very useful but he also noticed that it made his mother very sad so he tried to show at least a little bit of emotion when he was with her. Usually Itachi was excellent when it came to covering his emotions but he had noticed that with his little angel it was impossible to maintain his emotionless façade because that little creature always made him smile.

Itachi entered the shop and asked the shopkeeper what the blue teddy bear on the window cost. The old lady behind the counter smiled at the small Christmas shopper and told him the prise. Itachi just nodded and told her that he would buy it. The lady smiled even wider and went to get the small teddy. Then she was about to hand it to Itachi but Itachi stopped her and asked:

"It's a present could you wrap it?"

"Well of course. You're a really thoughtful. Is it for someone special?"

The lady asked politely. Itachi only nodded a small almost unnoticeable smile rising to his lips as he thought about the gifts receiver. The shopkeeper laughed softly and showed Itachi what kind of wrapping papers and ribbons she had. Itachi chose a light blue wrapping paper and a dark blue ribbon for the present.

"Is blue her favourite colour?"

Itachi gave a look at the lady who was too busy wrapping the present to notice. _"Does she really think that I'm going to give a present to some annoying girl…" _Despite his thoughts Itachi decided to answer the lady after all it wasn't like she could know who he was going to give his gift to.

"I don't really know but I think so. At least blue suits him really well."

The lady was a bit surprised and confused at the answer but she didn't show it. She just continued wrapping the gift. When she was done she handed it to Itachi and took the money Itachi gave her for the teddy.

"Thank you and merry Christmas. I really hope he likes the gift."

"Merry Christmas and thank you."

Itachi answered and bowed politely to the shopkeeper and then he hurried to home.

"Mother I'm home."

Itachi announced when he finally arrived. It was already dark outside and Itachi was quite sure that his mother was already worried about him even thought there really wasn't any reason to it. Itachi was more than capable of taking care of himself. _"That's probably a mother thing to worry about everything even thought there isn't anything to worry about."_ Itachi thought and his thoughts were confirmed when a worried Mikoto came to greet and hug him.

"Thank god you're home! I was worried about you Itachi. Where have you been? I thought that you wanted to spend Sasuke's first Christmas with him."

"I'm sorry mother but I went to buy Sasuke's Christmas present."

Itachi explained as patiently as he could. He was already anxious to go and see his little brother so he could give him his Christmas present and play with him. Mikoto smiled softly at her son, she was so happy that someone was able to make Itachi act like a human. She had been so worried and sad when Fugaku had forced her son to grow up way too fast. Thankfully their family had been gifted with another child. Sasuke was their bride and joy and Mikoto knew even thought it felt odd to think about it but Sasuke meant even more to Itachi. He was the only one who could make Itachi laugh and enjoy life.

Mikoto smiled at her son and told him that Sasuke was in the living room and that was all Itachi needed and he hurried there with the present in his arms.

The five month old baby was lying on top of a cover and he was chewing on one of his chewing toys when Itachi entered the room. The toy however was soon forgotten when the baby noticed his Aniki. Sasuke smiled and let out small gurgling noises as he tried to move towards his big brother. Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his Otouto. Sasuke was just so adorable. Itachi walked to the baby and sat on the floor next to Sasuke. Then he put the present on the floor and picked the small baby and hugged him tightly against himself.

"I missed you Otouto."

Itachi whispered gently. Sasuke just let out a small cooing noise.

Mikoto had come to stand at the door of the living room and she was just watching her boys a gentle smile on her lips. Fugaku had a mission so he wasn't home.

"I've a present for you Otouto!"

Itachi exclaimed and put Sasuke on his lap so that the baby was leaning on his chest and showed the present to him. Sasuke immediately grasped the shiny gift in his small hands. For a moment he just squeezed it until he realised that he could rip the paper. It didn't take long to get rid of the blue wrapping paper with little assistance from Itachi and now Sasuke was holding the blue teddy bear in his arms.

Itachi held his breathe. He knew that Sasuke was too small to really understand presents but he still hoped that his Otouto liked the gift he had gotten for him. Sasuke carefully inspected the soft bear in his hands until he hugged it tightly against himself. The action made both Itachi and Mikoto smile. Itachi hugged his little brother close to him and whispered sweet nothings to him lulling the small boy asleep.

When Mikoto saw this she told Itachi to go and but Sasuke to his bed since it was already over his normal sleeping time anyway. Itachi did as he was told. He rose to his feet with Sasuke and his new teddy tightly held in his arms. He went upstairs and into Sasuke's room that was right next to his own.

Carefully Itachi laid his precious angel into his cot. He tugged him gently under the covers and gave him a kiss on his tiny forehead. Sasuke just sighed contently and but his thumb into his mouth and hugged his teddy closer to his chest. Itachi smiled at his Otouto with love shining in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas Otouto!"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Love, Black


	2. It's snowing!

**It's snowing!**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Itachi was playing in his room with his little brother Sasuke. The small toddler was a year and five months old and Itachi was nine. The Hokage had called their parents to an emergency meeting so they were home alone. It was Christmas day but when you were a ninja you had do as ordered no matter the day.<p>

The two brothers however weren't the least bit bothered by their parents' absence. Well Sasuke didn't really understand what was going on but as long as his brother played with him he was okay. Itachi however was happy to be able to spend some alone time with his little brother. His father had been quite demanding with him and he hadn't really had any time to spend with his little angel and that annoyed him. To Itachi Sasuke was the most important person in his life and he loved him with all his heart.

"Tachi, look"

The small toddler said and proudly presented the small tower he had built of building blocks. Itachi smiled softly at the adorable child and reached over to pat his head.

"That's very nice otouto"

Sasuke beamed proudly and Itachi couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and gave the boy a kiss on his forehead. Sasuke blushed softly and his smile widened. Slowly he got up with slightly wobbly legs and walked the short distance and sat himself on his brother's lap. Itachi just watched him with an amused smile on his lips. His Otouto really was the sweetest thing.

The older Uchiha wrapped his arms around his small Otouto and pulled him more firmly into his lap so that he could lean against his chest. Then he gently nuzzled the boy's soft raven logs with his nose and inhaled the child's scent. _"So addictive…" _Then he just rested his head against Sasuke's and for a long while the two brothers just enjoyed each others company.

"Tachi where's teddy?"

The softly spoken question woke Itachi from his thoughts and he lifted his head so that he was able to look at Sasuke who then turned in his lap so that they were facing each other. Teddy was Sasuke's favourite toy. It was a blue teddy bear Itachi had gotten him last Christmas and Itachi was very happy that his gift was so well loved.

"I think it's still on my bed."

Sasuke wasn't usually allowed to sleep with Itachi, not that Itachi minded but their father had forbidden it when he had realised that Sasuke was able to get out of his cot and always went to sleep with his older brother. But since it was Christmas Fugaku had reluctantly agreed, that for a one night Sasuke could sleep with his older brother.

Itachi helped Sasuke to stand up from his lap and then he too got up from the floor. He took the toddler's hand and they walked to his bed where they found the small blue teddy bear under the covers.

Sasuke smiled happily and hugged the teddy close to him. Itachi smiled at the cute scene and then he glanced towards his window. He was about to turn back to Sasuke when something caught his eye. Itachi walked over to his window and looked outside and couldn't help but smirk. This was a perfect Christmas surprise for his sweet angel.

Sasuke watched his brother curiously and was about to ask what he was looking at when Itachi turned to look at him. Then Itachi walked to Sasuke and picked the small boy up. Reflexively Sasuke wrapped his small arms around his brother's neck and almost dropped his teddy in the process. Luckily Itachi was quick to catch the teddy with his other hand while holding Sasuke with the other before it dropped and he handed it back to his little brother. The small boy smiled at him and nuzzled his neck gently. Itachi smiled back and made his way downstairs.

They went to the vestibule and Itachi helped Sasuke to put his jacket on and put his own on as well. Sasuke was a little confused but he trusted his brother and let him dress him. When they were properly dressed Itachi once again picked Sasuke into his arms and carried the toddler out.

They only got out of the door and then Itachi stopped still holding Sasuke tightly against him. The toddler however was in awe. It was raining something white.

"Tachi what's that?"

Sasuke asked as he reached his hand out to try and catch the white things. Itachi laughed at his Otouto's pout when the snowflake melted in his hand right away.

"That's snow baby."

"Snow?"

Sasuke asked curiously. He hadn't ever seen snow before because it only snowed very rarely in Konoha.

"Yes snow. Do you remember that book that I read you where they built that snowman?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and thought for a long moment until his face brightened and he nodded his head. He remembered!

"Can we make a snowman too?"

Itachi smiled softly and leaned forward and rubbed his nose against his brothers before he answered.

"I'm afraid there isn't enough snow to make a proper snowman angel."

"Oh."

Sasuke pouted. Itachi hugged Sasuke tighter trying to cheer the toddler. It didn't take Sasuke long to wrap his own arms more tightly around his older brother. He didn't really care about snowmen as long as he had his Aniki.

For a moment the two brothers hugged each other until they both turned to look at the slowly falling snow. It was beautiful and peaceful. They watched as the small flakes danced in the air until they finally came to rest on the ground. The ground had already gotten a white coat and it looked magical.

After some time Sasuke finally asked his brother to put him down and then tapped his brother on his stomach and started to run away yelling for Itachi to try and catch him. Itachi couldn't help but laugh and start to chase after his baby brother. They continued their play while the snow continued its own dance around them. It was already dark when the two brothers finally made their way back inside for some hot cocoa.

It had been a very fun Christmas day.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the second chapter!<p>

Love, Black


	3. When you're sick

**When you're sick**

Wrtitten by Black-servant

* * *

><p>When Sasuke was two years old he was sick on Christmas and Itachi was on a mission so it seemed that it would be a very bad Christmas.<p>

Mikota had tried to cheer up her youngest. She had made him all his favourite foods and of course gotten him lots of tomatoes but it didn't really work. Sasuke had tried to smile and he had thanked his mother but she knew that he missed his older brother terribly. Like he missed him all the times when he was on missions but now it was even worse because it was Christmas and the poor toddler was also sick.

Sasuke was lying on his bed holding his well loved teddy bear close to his chest. He was looking at his window even thought he could only see the grey sky from his bed. He was hoping with everything he had that his Tachi would come home soon.

"I really don't need any presents if Aniki just comes home…"

The small child muttered to himself. He wasn't feeling so ill anymore but his mother had still told him to stay in bed and call her if he wanted anything. Sasuke had hoped that his mother would at least allow him to do something so it wouldn't feel so long to just lay and wait.

There was a knock on his door and his mother walked in bringing him his favourite food tomato soup. It cheered up the boy a little bit. His mother also bought him one of his Christmas presents. Sasuke had refused to open any of them before Itachi came home but his mother told him that this gift was from Itachi himself and he had wanted Sasuke to open it even if he didn't get back in time.

First Sasuke ate his soup and then his mother went back downstairs leaving him alone with the gift. For a long while Sasuke contemplated if he should or shouldn't open the gift but in the end he decided that if Itachi wanted him to open the present even without him there then he should do it.

Carefully, way too carefully for a two year old the boy unwrapped the gift. It was a small book. Sasuke gently turned the book so that he was able to see the cover picture. In the picture there were two humans one smaller and one bigger and they were making snow angels. In Sasuke's mind the persons were immediately pictured as him and Itachi. The book made him remember how it had snowed last year and how he was able to spend Christmas with Itachi.

"Please, please Tachi come home soon."

The small child muttered as he continued to admire the book. Sasuke of course didn't know how to read yet so he just looked at the pictures in the book. Sasuke browsed trough the book many times. It was very beautiful and well made book not that Sasuke really noticed those details but he liked the pictures in it. They made him think about all the fun times he had spend with his older brother so it didn't feel so bad that he wasn't here. It was starting to darken outside and Sasuke was feeling sleepy. The book and his teddy tightly clutched in his hands he soon fell asleep.

Sasuke had the most wonderful dream. In his dream Itachi came trough his window in the middle of the night. They wished each other merry Christmas and then they fell asleep together Sasuke safely curled up in his brother's strong embrace.

When Sasuke woke the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he was almost nose to nose with his older brother who was smirking softly at him.

"Merry Christmas Otouto, I'm sorry I'm a little late."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TACHIIII!"

The overjoyed toddler cried and buried his face into his brother's chest and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	4. Family evening

**Family evening**

Written by Black-Servant

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat happily on Itachi's lap drinking his cocoa that his brother had just made him. They had been looking for a Christmas tree together with their father because their mother always insisted on having one. This was the first time that their father had allowed the brother's to come along. Well his motive had been to make them train before they got that damn tree as Fugaku put it. All the same the brother's had enjoyed the trip and now they were relaxing together in their living room.<p>

They were sitting in front of a fireplace that their mother had lightened up. It was nice and warm. In Sasuke's mind there couldn't be anything better than to sit on his older brother's lap and look at the happily burning fire while he enjoyed some hot cocoa. Itachi too was very content to have his baby brother close to him in a rare moment of peace and relaxation.

The atmosphere was sleepy and the only sounds came from the fireplace and occasional clatter from the kitchen where their mother was putting finishing touches on their Christmas dinner. After that they would decorate their tree and hand over the few presents that were mostly to Sasuke from his mother and brother.

"Fugaku and boys dinner is ready! Come eat!"

Their mother called from the dining room. Itachi took Sasuke's empty cocoa mug from his hands and put it on a table behind him. Then he helped his little brother to get up from his lap and then they made their way to the dining room hand in hand.

Mikoto smiled happily at her boys and ushered them to sit down. The table was full of all kinds of Christmas delicacies. There were casseroles, ham, salmon, bred and two different kinds of salads and of course stuffed turkey with cranberry sauce. For Sasuke their mother had sliced fresh tomatoes because the boy loved them. It had always amused Itachi and Mikoto how Sasuke craved tomatoes and hated everything too sweet. Well in their mind it was also quite adorable somehow.

Sasuke beamed at his mother when she handed him the fresh tomatoes and he couldn't help himself and snatched on his treats even thought his father had yet to come and join them. Mikoto tried to look stern and scold her youngest for starting without their father but she couldn't keep her face stern enough. In the end she just laughed softly and ruffled Sasuke's soft raven hair and toddler smiled at her mother and some tomato juice trickled down his chin.

Itachi only shook his head softly and picked up a napkin and then turned his Otouto's face towards him. Carefully he wiped the juice off. Sasuke smiled shyly at his Aniki.

"Sorry Aniki"

"That's alright angel."

Then Fugaku walked into the room. He looked around at all the decorations, food and candles that his wife had put up. He nodded curtly towards her and sat down next to her. Mikoto smiled gently at her husband and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek when he sat down. She was thankful that he allowed her to decorate and celebrate Christmas even thought he wasn't really into it. They didn't always agree on things especially when it came to rising up their children but they still loved each other and their children to death even thought it was difficult for Fugaku to show that.

Fugaku smiled a little at his wife and then turned towards his children and gave them that same small and a very rare smile. Sasuke beamed at his father and Itachi allowed a very similar but even smaller smile rise to his lips.

"Merry Christmas everyone, now eat up before it gets cold!"

Mikoto wished merrily.

"Merry Christmas mother and father"

The brothers spoke as one. Their father only nodded and begun to put food on his plate everyone else following his example. For a moment they all ate in silence until Sasuke broke it and started to tell their mother about their tree hunting trip and how Itachi had taught him new ninja tricks. Mikoto listened intently what her youngest told her even thought she had already heard most of it. It was still entertaining to listen the excited toddler speak. Itachi too was intently listening and looking at his little brother as he told their mother about their day.

"It was really cool, wasn't it Tachi?"

"Yes baby it was."

Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair making the toddler giggle.

When they had eaten they went back to the living room. Fugaku and Mikoto sat on the sofa and Itachi on the floor and Sasuke plodded onto his lap like he always did. Fugaku watched that frowning slightly but didn't say anything.

"Sasuke would you like to open the presents now?"

Mikoto asked and Sasuke just nodded smiling happily. She nodded her head and rose up from the chair. She went to get a small back that was filled with presents. Sasuke like Itachi had always known that his mother and older brother bought him his gifts. His father hadn't allowed either of his son to believe in Santa clause but it was alright. They were still happy. The presents weren't the most important thing they never were it was the thought behind them and that they were all together even Sasuke had already learned that.

Mikoto handed three gifts to Sasuke, one for Itachi, one for Fugaku and then there was one for herself. They all let Sasuke open his gifts first. From Itachi Sasuke got a new book and from his mother he got new ninja shoes and a new pyjamas. Sasuke smiled happily and turned in Itachi's lap to give him a hug then he rose up went to give her mother a hug as well. After that he made his way back to Itachi sat back on to his lap making himself comfortable. Itachi smiled at this and warpped his arms around his brother and hugged him again until he had to release him so that he was able to open his own gift.

Sasuke watched silently as his big brother, mother and father opened their gifts. Fugaku got a new book about weaponry from his wife. He smirked appreciatively at her and gave her a tiny kiss. Mikoto smiled softly at him and then thanked her elder son fro scarf he had gotten her. She had admired it for a long time. Itachi go a new goat from his mother and thanked her kindly.

"I would hug you mother but it seems that my Otouto here thinks that I'm his chair."

Itachi joked a little smirking at his little brother as he turned to look at him. Then Sasuke turned around in Itachi's lap and wrapped his arms around him while exclaiming happily.

"But Tachi you are my chair. You're so comfy."

Both Mikoto and Itachi started to laugh and Itachi wrapped his arms tightly around his sweet angel and hugged him against his chest.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing together. They talked and drank some cocoa and eggnog and ate cookies. Itachi read the book aloud at Sasuke and cuddled with him when their father left to his own room to read his scrolls.

Sasuke was almost sleeping against Itachi's chest and he distantly heard their mother tell Itachi to take him to sleep. He heard Itachi tell that he would and that he too would go to sleep now. Then his mother kissed his cheek and wished him good night. Sasuke tried to answer her but it came out just a incoherent mumble. It made his mother and brother smile.

Itachi took Sasuke upstairs and he was taking him to his own room when their father opened his study room and told him to put Sasuke to his own bed.

"You're both way too old to sleep on the same bed anymore."

Fugaku told his eldest sternly. Itachi nodded and watched his father close the door before he continued his way to is own room Sasuke still safely tucked in his arms. Like he was going to listen to his father anymore. Besides he had already promised Sasuke that he could sleep with him and he wasn't going to break his promise especially not at Christmas.

Itachi walked into his room and kicked his door shut. Then he made his way to his bed and gently lowered the already sleeping toddler on the bed. He decided not to disturb him by changing him into his pajamas.

Quickly Itachi undressed himself and put his own pajamas on and lied down next Sasuke. The sleepy toddler immediately cuddled against his side and Itachi wrapped his arms around him and inhaled his Otouto's scent.

"Good night Otouto"

"Night…niki"

Came the sleepy mumble and Itachi chuckled quietly until he settled himself comfortably next to his baby brother.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Love, Black


	5. The perfect present

**The perfect present**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Last Christmas Sasuke had realised something that made him a little unhappy. What the small child had realised was that his Aniki always gave him a Christmas present but he never gave him anything back. The small toddler didn't like that idea. Itachi always gave him wonderful gifts and he had never even thought about getting somethingfor him. Now Sasuke was even a little bit angry at himself for being so selfish but this Christmas he was going to change that.<p>

Sasuke had told his mother about his dilemma and of course Mikoto had immediately promised that they could together go to look for a present for Itachi during one of his missions. Sasuke had happily hugged and thanked his mother. Now all he had to do was come up with the most perfect present for his beloved older brother.

However Sasuke soon realised that it was really hard to think about something to give at Itachi. It seemed that his brother never really wanted or needed anything or at least Sasuke couldn't really figure out what it could be that his Aniki wanted for Christmas.

Sasuke had tried to think about things that he knew made his brother happy but that didn't really help. His Aniki was so emotionless except when they played together… Sasuke knew that Itachi too liked to read books but Itachi already had so many books already. It frustrated the youngest Uchiha that he couldn't think of a gift for Itachi but he tried to reassure himself he still had time. He wouldn't give up!

It was a week before Christmas and Sasuke and his mother were Christmas shopping for Itachi like Mikoto had promised to Sasuke. She had already gotten presents for both Fugaku and Itachi but Sasuke hadn't found the gift to Itachi yet.

They walked hand in hand and sometimes went to some shops but there wasn't anything that Sasuke deemed perfect enough. Mikoto had at first tried to help him but then she had realised that Sasuke wanted to come up with something all by himself.

It was already starting to get dark and the shops were closing. Sasuke was about to panic but his mother calmed him and promised that they could come and look for the gift again until Sasuke found the perfect Christmas present.

It was already the 23rd of Christmas and Sasuke hadn't found the perfect gift for Itachi. He was sitting alone in his room feeling sad. They had gone to every shop in Konoha but nothing had been good enough in his mind and now it was already too late. All the shops were closed and they would hand out the gifts tomorrow already.

Tears started to gather in his eyes as Sasuke thought about it. He had failed his Aniki. The shops were already closed and he didn't even have an idea what he could give to his brother. What brother he was when he couldn't even figure out what would make his brother happy. All he knew that Itachi was almost always happy when they were together… When they were together…? Then what about those times that Itachi was on missions... Did he miss Sasuke like Sasuke missed him? Did he smile at all during missions?

Suddenly Sasuke knew exactly what he could give to his Aniki. Something to remind him about Sasuke and how much fun they always had together. Something that Itachi could take with him to his missions. Sasuke immediately started to work on his present and he put all his skills into making it and he really hoped that his Aniki would like it.

Sasuke asked his mother to help him a little bit with his present and she was happy to help. She was sure that Itachi was going to love the present.

The next evening it was really difficult for Sasuke to sit still. He was so nervous. _"Please let Aniki like it! PLEASE!" _He pleaded silently. Mikoto seeing how nervous and excited Sasuke was decided that they should hand out the presents.

"I think now would be a good time to open the presents. Sasuke will you help me to carry them?"

Sasuke nodded and eagerly hurried up from his brother's lap and out of the living room a smiling Mikoto following close behind him. Itachi was a bit confused and amused at his brothers antics but decided that he simply wanted to know what they got him this year.

Soon Mikoto and Sasuke returned to the living room. Mikto holding five neatly wrapped presents in her hands and Sasuke walking a little timidly after her carrying only a small and a little sloppily wrapped present.

"Sasuke I think you should hand over your present first."

"Okay"

Sasuke said and took a large breathe and wthen alked in front of his brother.

"Merry Christmas Aniki"

The child wished shyly and handed his gift to Itachi. Then he waited anxiously for him to open it to see what his reaction would be.

Itachi accepted the surprise gift smiling softly at his baby brother. He had been surprised and then a warm feeling had enveloped him as he looked at the messily wrapped gift his brother had gotten him. It was so sweet and it warmed Itachi to know how much his brother had thought of him.

Slowly the older brother opened the gift. It was a quite small black cloth bag and it had been attached to a long lanyard.

"Mother made the bag and I made what's inside of it. You can put it around your neck so that you can always keep it with you.."

Sasuke explained blushing softly.

Itachi smiled at him and slowly opened the bag so he could see what it was that his little brother had made for him. Inside the bag were small pieces of paper and all of them were covered with contact plastic so that they wouldn't rip so easily. Itachi took all the pieces out of the bag and saw that they were drawings. Drawings or memories of the times he had spent playing with Sasuke. Them playing tag in when it was snowing, playing together with various toys and him reading to Sasuke. Itachi's breath was stuck in his throat as he looked at the pictures. They were childish but you could still see what it was meant to present and just in case Sasuke had asked his mother to write behind the pictures what the picture was presenting.

For a while Itachi just looked at the pictures and then he but them safely back into the bag and put it around his neck. He would always keep that treasure with him. Then he pulled his adorable baby brother into his lap and into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much baby"

Itachi said his voice a little muffled from the metions the gift had evoked in him. He was so incredibly happy and felt so much love towards his little brother. Sasuke hugged him happily back. He was ecstatic that Itachi had liked his gift.

"Merry Christmas Tachi!"

The toddler wished an smiled brightly at his older brother when they slightly parted from their hug.

"Merry Christmas my little angel"

Itachi gently whispered back.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	6. Only with you I'm truly happy

**Only with you I'm truly happy**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>It was quite unusual Christmas Eve at the Uchiha household. You could see candles in the windows and the seasonal music could be heard even from the outside. Inside the noise was even louder because a happy chatter and the sound of laughter and eating were mixed up with the music.<p>

This year Mikoto had decided to organize a massive Christmas party and almost all the citizens from Konoha were attending to it. Fugaku had seen the party as a good way to show off so he had given his wife free hands.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. The food was wonderful and there was lot of it. The house was beautifully decorated with green and red ribbons and ornaments. It was a nice party but for some it was way too loud.

Itachi was standing in a corner trying to blend in to the wall. He had already been harassed with too many insurable fan girls and he had never really liked crowds. The young prodigy sighed and decided that this really was too much for him. Silently he fetched his jacket and without anyone noticing he slipped outside to their backyard.

He could still hear the music and chatter from the inside but it was much quieter and what was most important there wasn't another human being outside. Itachi breathed in the calming night air and sat on an outdoor sofa that was on their porch. He took the soft blanket that was on the sofa and wrapped it around his legs and middle. Then he leaned against the backrest and closed his eyes.

At the same time inside a five year old Sasuke was looking for his Aniki. He had tried playing with some of the children that had come to the party but it hadn't been any fun. The girls were especially weird and they were always talking about how he should marry them. Why on earth would Sasuke marry any of them? After all he didn't want to marry anyone he just wanted to spend his whole life with his Aniki.

Sasuke looked and asked the adults if they had seen his brother but no one had. The boy frowned. _"Where is Aniki? Think Sasuke, think! Itachi doesn't like crowds and he wasn't in his room… So there must be some other quieter place that he has gone to…" _It took Sasuke a moment until he decided that he should go and see if his Aniki had gone out. The toddler went to get his coat. The adults were too busy with their conversations or too drunk to notice the small child opening the back door and going out on the porch.

Sasuke looked around himself and quickly spotted his big brother on the sofa. _"It looks like he's sleeping." _Sasuke pondered and smiled. Then he made his way to the sofa and without a second thought climbed to straddle his brother's lap. That immediately woke Itachi from his light slumber and he opened his eyes to see his little brother happily smiling at him.

Itachi smiled back and easily wrapped his arms around his Otouto and pulled him to rest against his chest. Sasuke happily laid his head against Itachi's shoulder and inhaled his brother's scent. _"So warm and comfy…" _ It didn't take long for Sasuke to fall asleep on his brother's safe embrace.

Itachi didn't allow himself to drift again because he wanted to make sure that his brother wouldn't get cold. He covered the small child with the blanket and continued to hold him. Quietly Itachi began to hum with the music that he could hear coming from inside lulling Sasuke even deeper into sleep. This was exactly the way Itachi wanted to spend all Christmases. Together with his little brother and without anyone else to bother them.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. I sincerely hoped that you have enjoyed these small stories so far!<p>

Love, Black


	7. First kiss

**First kiss**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>The two brothers stood hand in hand in front of a metallic arc. It was decorated with whines and right on top of the arc there was this green plant with some red berries on it. But what was the most peculiar about that arc was that there where lots of people waiting to stand under the weird plant and when two people were under the plant they kissed. It didn't matter did they know each other or not they kissed anyway. Well most of the people were already couples that both boys knew.<p>

Still it was quite odd especially to Sasuke. They had been out looking for a Christmas present for their mother together when Sasuke had noticed a large group of people and wanted to see what was going on and here they are.

"Why they all kiss Aniki?"

Itachi turned towards Sasuke and crouched down so that he was on the same level with his baby brother before he started to explain.

"Do you see that green plant with red berries on the top of that arc?"

Sasuke only nodded.

"It's called a mistletoe and it's an old Christmas tradition that if you're caught under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss."

"Why?"

"I don't really know why but that's the tradition and it's very popular."

Sasuke nodded again and glanced towards the arc. Again there was a couple kissing underneath it and then he asked his brother another question.

"Aniki why people like to kiss each other?"

Itachi smiled softly at his little brother and lifted the boy into his arms. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and watched his Aniki expectantly. Itachi smiled a little wider and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's before he explained.

"People kiss each other to show them that they care for each other. You only kiss those who are most important to you and who you love the most. "

Sasuke nodded seriously and pondered the new information for a while. Then he asked shyly.

"So I should kiss you because I love you the most?"

Itachi felt his heart starting to beat uncontrollably in his chest at the sweet question. He leaned in and kissed his little brother on the cheek and then he started to walk towards the arc with Sasuke tightly held in his arms.

Right now the square where the popular arc was, had started to quiet down and there weren't so many people there anymore. No one was under the mistletoe either and Itachi walked right under it and stopped.

Sasuke blinked and looked at his older brother a soft blush rising to his cheeks. At the same time Itachi was having second thoughts. When Sasuke had asked him that adorable question the urge to kiss his baby brother had been so great that he had just automatically walked here but now he wasn't sure if he should really kiss his baby brother. He knew that it was wrong but he just loved him so much but still he had to be sure that he would never hurt Sasuke in any way. _Would Sasuke be upset if I kissed him? He's still a child and he doesn't understand everything… I don't want him to start hating me it would be horrible…" _Itachi's ponderings were soon stopped when a small mouth was pressed against his own.

It took Itachi a while to realise that Sasuke was kissing him. The child had his eyes closed and arms tightly wrapped around his neck. A soft sigh escaped Itachi's lips and his own eyes fluttered shut and he pressed his own mouth more firmly against his little brother's. The kiss was innocent and soft just two lips pressed against each other.

After a moment the brothers pulled apart and smiled at each other. Itachi hugged Sasuke tigher against himself and Sasuke buried his head into his brother's neck. They both completely forgot that they were supposed to be looking for a present for their mother. Instead they stood under the arc and just hugged each other until Itachi decided that it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Love, Black


	8. The worst Christmas

**The worst Christmas**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Tears slowly made their way down Sasuke's cheeks. He was sitting in his room on chair nearest his window. He was looking outside but wasn't really seeing anything. Itachi was once again on a mission and this time he wouldn't be back for Christmas.<p>

This time however Itachi himself had requested to be assigned a mission. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know this but he had overheard his mother and Itachi speaking a few days before about Itachi's mission. He could still hear their words in his head. How his mother had asked Itachi why he was going on a mission because she knew that they wouldn't have assigned him one if he hadn't asked to receive one himself. Sasuke's heart had been broken when Itachi had told their mother that he had asked for a mission… and the reason was because it was better for him to stay away from Sasuke…

Sasuke's eyes filled with fresh tears as he remembered his brother's words. _"What did I do Aniki?" _Sasuke buried his head in his hands and sobbed quietly. This would be the worst Christmas.

At the same time Itachi was walking towards the Sand village with his team. He was absolutely miserable. All the others on his team were loners and they didn't have a family or friends to spend Christmas with so they usually volunteered to do missions when it was Christmas. Itachi however had a family and most importantly he had a little brother who he loved way too much and that was the reason he was performing this mission.

Last Christmas Itachi had kissed his baby brother even thought he knew that it was wrong. Well it was actually Sasuke who kissed him but that was beside the point: he shouldn't have allowed that to happen. Now it had become harder and harder for him to be away from his brother. He wanted to have him near him always and he wanted to kiss and hold him and that wasn't acceptable.

A sigh left the young prodigy's lips. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his brother but he knew that he had to put some distance between them before he hurt his angel. Or worse they would be separated permanently because their father was already suspicious about their close relationship. Their father had often spoken to Itachi about how it wasn't good that he and Sasuke were so attached to each other. "It wasn't normal" like their father said and sadly Itachi knew that his father was right about that. His feelings towards his baby brother weren't normal.

Sasuke refused to eat and he stayed in his room whole Christmas. His mother was really worried but no matter what she did he refused to eat or leave his room. He had even refused to eat when his father had come and dragged him to the table and shouted at him. Usually Sasuke would have been so afraid of his father's wrath that he would have done what he said but now he was too hurt to care. In the end their mother had to take him to a hospital because he had become so ill because he refused to eat anything and only drank very little.

When Itachi finally came home from his mission and found out that his baby brother was in a hospital he hurried there right away even thought he was exhausted from the mission. It really hadn't been an easy mission but right now that didn't matter.

Sasuke lay in a way too hospital bed sleeping when Itachi entered. He was pale and he had a drop on his arm. Tears started to gather on Itachi's eyes as he looked at his poor little angel. His mother had told that Sasuke had refused to eat but he hadn't really told them why but even thought his mother hadn't said it she and Itachi both knew that it was because Itachi had left on that mission.

Itachi felt so guilty as he walked closer to his brother's bed. He sat on a chair next to the bead and took his brother's right hand onto his own bigger one.

"I'm so sorry angel. So sorry… I promise that I'll never leave like that again. I promise baby…"

"…my fault…"

Sasuke had woken when Itachi took his hand and now he slowly blinked his eyes open. He was still tired because of the sleeping pills the doctors had given him. Itachi leaned forward and started to stroke Sasuke's hair. He couldn't understand what his brother was speaking about.

"What are you talking about? What was your fault?"

Itachi asked gently still stroking Sasuke's hair.

"You went away because of me… heard you and mother…"

Sasuke turned his head away from Itachi. Itachi's eyes widened as he realised that his brother had heard them before he left on his mission. _"Oh baby I'm so sorry you got it all wrong…"_

"Sasuke look at me."

Itachi said softly and gently turned Sasuke's head so that they were facing each other.

"Baby it wasn't your fault and what I said… I didn't mean that I didn't want to spend Christmas with you or be with you because that's all I want to do."

"Then why go?"

Sasuke asked softly. He couldn't understand what this all meant. Itachi sighed softly and rose up from his chair so he could properly hug his brother before he continued to explain himself.

"I went to that mission because I want to spent too much time with you angel and in a way its wrong… I know this might be very difficult for you to understand yet but when you're older you will. I thought that it would be good if I tried to be away from you because I love you so much baby. Much more than brother should love his brother."

Itachi leaned back so that he was able to see Sasuke's face. He could see that Sasuke was trying really hard to understand what he meant but it was clearly difficult. Itachi smiled gently at his little brother and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about it baby. I'll worry about it myself. Now all you need to know that I will never again leave like that."

"You promise"

Sasuke asked pleadingly.

"I promise baby. I'll be with you as long as you'll have me."

"I'll always want Aniki to be with me."

Itachi smiled at that and hugged his brother again. _"Thank you baby, I really hope that you will always want to have me with you…" _

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	9. Christmas in the onsen

**Christmas in the onsen**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>When Itachi was sixteen and Sasuke was eight Itachi decided to take his brother to the onsens as his Christmas present. It was also his way of making up the last Christmas that had been a total disaster. Their mother had at first been against it but when Itachi had explained it as a way of apologizing to Sasuke the misery he had caused last year she finally gave her permission for the boys to go. Fugaka too had been a bit reluctant to let them go because he didn't like how close they were but in the end he too allowed it seeing as Itachi had performing really well on missions so Fugaku had been in a relatively good mood.<p>

Sasuke was excited when his brother told him where they were going. He couldn't wait to get to the onsens and to spend time with his Aniki. They hadn't had very much time for each other seeing as Sasuke had also started his studies for becoming a ninja.

The onsen wasn't really far from the village so it was easy for them to get there. It was quite a small onsen and Itachi knew that it would be peaceful this time of the year so they didn't have to worry about big crowds.

They checked in and went to their rooms and it didn't take long for Sasuke to ask if they could already go to onsens. Sasuke loved swimming and that was one of the reasons Itachi had thought that onsen would be the best place to take Sasuke for a short trip. Soon the two of them were heading to the onsens.

The pool area had been decorated beautifully and as Sasuke jumped right into the hot water Itachi took his time admiring all the decorations. He had to admit that it was beautiful. The lights were dim and red and green flowers surrounded the pool area. There were also small trees with Christmas lights on them. They made the atmosphere peaceful and relaxing.

"Aniki come to the pool with me already"

Sasuke pouted making Itachi smirk at him before he too entered the pool. The water was wonderfully warm and Itachi could feel how his muscles immediately relaxed. He took a seat and leaned on the pools edge and closed his eyes content for the moment.

Sasuke swam around the pool a moment until he decided join his Aniki. He swam to Itachi and sat next to him and cuddled against his side. Itachi lazily opened his eyes and quickly looked around them. He already knew that they were alone but he still wanted to be sure before he wrapped and arm around his Otouto. Sasuke leaned heavily against Itachi's side and enjoyed their closeness.

Itachi too was enjoying himself. After last Christmas he had decided that he would do his best to seal away all impure thoughts towards his little brother. It wasn't an easy task but Itachi was determined he didn't want to end up hurting his angel in any way. He just wanted to enjoy all the time he could spend with his precious baby.

They both enjoyed the silence, the calm atmosphere and most of all each other's company they hadn't been able to enjoy in a long while.

"Merry Christmas Aniki this is the best present… I've missed you a lot…"

Sasuke said tiredly. He was almost sleeping in the warm water and the comfort that only his Aniki could provide him. Itachi smiled softly and pulled Sasuke into his arms.

"I've missed you too baby. I'm sorry that I've been so busy."

"It…kay… I know you have… your missions… I know…still just…always miss you…"

Sasuke mumbled sleepily. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore. Itachi chuckled softly and rose from the water holding Sasuke against him. He wrapped a towel around them both and his way towards their room. By the time he got there Sasuke was already completely asleep and he didn't wake when Itachi dried and dressed him his pyjamas. Then the older Uchiha gently lowered the younger one to bed and covered him. After that Itachi quickly dried himself and put his own pyjamas on and crawled into the bed next to Sasuke.

Itachi took Sasuke into his arms and for a moment he let himself enjoy the peaceful look his brother had on as he slept. Gently he stroked Sasuke's hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead and nose before he finally settled for sleep but still kept Sasuke close to him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	10. A poem for you

I'm sorry that this chapter comes a day late but I hope you can forgive me.

**A poem for you**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Itachi had never cared about Christmas presents. They have never been really important to him because what was most important to Itachi was that he was able to spend time with his angel that was all he really wanted. However after Sasuke had given him his first Christmas gift Itachi had come to look forward of what Sasuke would give to him. Sasuke's presents were always made with love so they meant a great deal to Itachi. He wouldn't have cared if he never received anything from his Otouto but the fact that his precious baby actually wanted to give him something every year made him fell warm and loved.<p>

This year a blushing nine year old Sasuke only handed him a peace of paper. It was a poem Sasuke had written for him in school.

My Aniki

He's strong.

He's amazing.

He knows everything.

But most importantly

He's kind.

He's loving.

and his smiles are especially reserved for me.

I admire him.

I want to be like him.

I'll go to him when I need help.

I would do anything for him.

I love him with all my heart.

Itachi stared at the poem and he had to read it again. It was beautiful and cheesy. _"Oh my lovely angel…" _Carefully Itachi put the poem next to him and then captured his little brother into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Next day the poem was put in frames and placed on Itachi's night table so that he can read it before he goes to bed and when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>It was really short but I hope you still liked it!<p>

Love, Black


	11. Away again

**Away again**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>It was still dark outside as Sasuke and Itachi walked hand in hand towards Konoha's gates. It was Christmas Eve and the clock wasn't even four A.M. Itachi had once again been assigned to do a mission during the Christmas holidays and Sasuke had wanted to walk him to the gates even thought that meant that he had to get up very early.<p>

It was quite cold and the two brothers walked close to each other to keep warm and because it was still dark and no one else was out yet they held hands. They knew that they were too old to do that but they still did when they were alone like this.

They walked in silence there wasn't anything to talk about right now. The brothers just wanted to enjoy the short moment that they were able to steal for themselves. To them even short times like these when there was just the two of them, were really precious. That was because they usually didn't have alone time anymore. They both had missions or school and their father was constantly observing them and trying to separate them. Even thought there really wasn't anything non-brotherly going on between them even thought both of them would have wanted there to be something more… Still for now they were just really close brothers that wanted to be able to spend more time with each other.

A soft sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips as they saw the gate and Itachi's team. Simultaneously they both dropped the other's hand and took few steps away from each other and continued walking. When they reached Itachi's team they all greeted Itachi and Sasuke but after that Sasuke was forgotten as they readied to leave.

Itachi turned to face Sasuke before they took off.

"Take care of yourself Otouto. I'll be back soon and your Christmas present is on your bed waiting for when you get home."

Itachi finished with a miniscule smile.

"I know Aniki take care of yourself too… and"

Sasuke took out something black from under his coat and wrapped it around Itachi's neck blushing slightly.

"That will keep you warm… Merry Christmas Aniki."

"Thank you Otouto. Did you make it yourself.

Sasuke only nodded a bit shyly. Itachi quickly embraced him.

"Thank you… Merry Christmas Otouto."

Then Itachi with his team left and in a blink of an eye they had all vanished leaving Sasuke alone. The boy stood there for a moment before he headed to home to spend Christmas with his parents. Not that he was really looking forward to it but hopefully Itachi will be home soon.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	12. Ice skating

**Ice skating**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning when an 11 year old Sasuke stood unsteadily on his skates. He was glaring at Itachi who was smirking at him while skating effortlessly on the ice.<em> "Stupid Aniki who can do everything... I'm sure it would be easier if I had skated before like Itachi has..."<em> Sasuke thought darkly while carefully trying to move forward on the slippery ice.

It had snowed a little in Konoha and there had been made a public ice rink where Itachi and Sasuke were at the moment. Itachi had promised his brother that he would take Sasuke ice skating. Even thought Sasuke hadn't showed it he had been really exited.

Slowly Sasuke moved forward on the ice. It was difficult and he felt very wobbly. It didn't help that Itachi was easily skating next to him a smirk plastered on his face. As Sasuke once again was close to falling he thanked his luck that there wasn't anyone else but them on the rink.

"Try to slide your skates more Otouto. Now you're just walking."

Itachi advised. Sasuke frowned and muttered to himself.

"Stupid Aniki..."

Then Sasuke completely lost his balance. He redied himself to a hard fall but instead he only fell softly against Itachi's chest.

"Careful Otouto."

Itachi said and nuzzled his nose against Sasuke's soft raven locks. Then Itachi helped Sasuke to find his balance again but this time he stayed behind him and lowered his hands to Sasuke's hips making the boy blush brightly.

"Just follow my lead baby brother."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi started to push him forward patiently teaching his little brother. After a while Sasuke started to get the hang of how to skate and Itachi let him skate on his own but stayed close to catch him if he lost his balance again.

For a while they both skated on their own. Sasuke was smiling at his own succes. It was great to be able to skate and now that he knew how to do it skating was actually fun.

Then Itachi again skated close to Sasuke after making sure that no one was around. He put his hands again on Sasuke's hips making the boy blush scarlet but he still leaned slightly against Itachi's chest as they skated together.

It was nice being together like this. It was also comforting and it made Sasuke's heart best like grazy but it always happened near Itachi. Sasuke had started to understand that what he felt towards it his older brother was more than brotherly love and he thought that Itachi made feel the same way. But it wasn't so important as long as they could be together like this.

They skated like that close together for a long while. It was starting to darken before the two brothers finally realised that they had to go back home. Silently they took off their skates and put their shoes back on. They took their skates and started to walk towards home and automatically their hands reached out towards the other's and they intertwined their fingers.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Love, Black


	13. Another Christmas away from you

**Another Christmas away from you**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting alone in his room. It was Christmas day and in his arms he held his last gift. He had wanted to open this present and read the letter that had come with it alone seeing that it was from Itachi.<p>

Itachi had again been assigned on a mission. This was another year Itachi was away on Christmas. The older of the Uchiha brothers had tried to protest this year but since he was an anbu he didn't really have a choice: he had to go no matter what. Sasuke understood this but it didn't make it any easier for him. He still missed his brother terribly. _"This is pathetic... I'm already twelve years old and I still can't spend few days without my Aniki..."_ A sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips. He already knew that no matter how much he tried to act fine and tell himself that it didn't matter that Itachi wasn't home it was still tutor bullshit. He wanted his brother there with him and he always missed him when he was forces to be away from him. Sasuke knew that it wasn't normal but there was nothing he could of about it but at least Itachi felt the same way so he wasn't the only one.

Finally Sasuke thought it would be best to just read what Itachi had written and then open the present.

_Dear Otouto_

_I'm sorry that I cant't spend Christmas with you again... But we both know that we must obey the Hokage's orders no matter how idiotic they are. Please don't mope very much. You know that mother will be worried and we don't want to make her worry now, do we. So after you have read this and opened your present you'll go back to the living room to spend time with mother alright? And don't even try to pretend that you haven't looked yourself into your room because I've known you your whole life so I know you baby brother. _

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that. Itachi really knew him better than anyone and well he also knew Itachi better than anyone. He continue to read forward.

_Well I do have to admit that mabe I too should try not to mope too much but I admit it's difficult even for me. You know you mean the world to me Sasuke and I truly hate it that I have to be away from you. You know before you were born I never cared about Christmas because I didn't see the point in it but when you were born it all changed. You made Chirstmas and everything else matter because I finally had someone I really wanted to celebrate everything with. You already know this but I love you angel and I hope you'll be able to enjoy Christmas time even thought I'm not there. Merry Christmas!_

_Love, Itachi_

"I love you too Tachi. Merry Christmas."

Sasuke whispered quietly. The letter had brought tears into his eyes and he missed Itachi even more if that was even possible. _"I really with I could be with you Aniki..." _Ittook Sasuke a moment but finally he dried his tears and put the letter on his night table. Then he started to open the present. Carefully Sasuke pealed the wrapping paper away from the gift and took the item into his hands. It was a beautiful black book and the covers were made from real leather. There wasn't any text on the cover or on the back so Sasuke opened the book. After he had opened it he realised that it wasn't a book it was a photo album. On the first page there was a picture of Itachi holding hima little after he was born. There where few other pictures of him and Itachi together and of him and his mother and even one family picture he didn't remember. With that picture there was also a sport noticed from Itachi.

_I know how much you like to collect pictures and memories so I bought you this album. I hope it'll become handy. And as you've noticed I have already put some pictures in it but mostly I left it empty so you can fill it yourself. _

_Merry Christmas baby!_

The note made Sasuke smile. Itachi always knew what to give him.

"Thank you Aniki."

Sasuke whispered again and then he also put the photo album on his table and got. Like Itachi had told him he went back to the living room to try and enjoy the Christmas time with his mother. After all he never wanted to dissapoint his Tachi.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Now we are over half way trough and there's "only" eleven chapters left.<p>

Love, Black


	14. Time to relax

**Time to relax**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi were lazily lying on Itachi's bed. They both had a book in their hands and they were enjoying the quiet time reading and being with each other. Luckily Itachi didn't have a mission this Christmas so the brothers were able to spend their Christmas together. This year they had just decided to relax.<p>

The books they were reading were a Christmas present they had gotten each other. They had gone Christmas shopping together and when they had visited an old book shop they had both found and interesting book and decided to just buy the books for each other for Christmas. Sasuke's book was about old ninja legends and myths and Itachi's was about all the different Kekkei Genkais that were known.

Sasuke had read his book almost half way trough until he decided that he needed a short break. He closed the book and turned to look at Itachi who was still completely concentrated on his own book. Sasuke smiled and rose up from the bed. That made Itachi turn and look at him.

"Where are you going Otouto?"

"I'm going to get something to drink do you want some?"

"Yes please and would you mind brining me some dangos too?"

"Sure"

Sasuke said chuckling and made his way downstairs. The youngest Uchiha warmed some non-alcoholic mulled wine for both of them. While the mulled wine was warming he took some dangos for Itachi and put them on a plate. Then he just waited for the mulled wine to boil and when it did he poured it into two mugs. After that he took a tray from one of the cabinets and put the mugs and the dango plate on it and carried it back to Itachi's room.

Itachi smiled slightly when Sasuke came back carrying a tray with him. The older Uchiha put his book aside and took the tray from his brother and put it on his nightstand so the younger could sit next to him. When Sasuke sat down they both took their mugs and Itachi wrapped an arm loosely around his brother's waist and Sasuke leaned against his side and sipped his drink.

It was wonderfully relaxing and the athmosphere was calm. There was just the two of them in the horse seeing as their parents had gone to visit some of their relatives. Now they enjoyed the silence while they drank their mulled wines and Itachi ate his dangos. It was just so nice to be with the one you loved without having to worry about anything.

When they had finished their drinks Itachi once against settled back to his bed and leaned against the headboard. Sasuke instead of starting to read his own book moved next to Itachi and laid his head against his older brother's chest. Itachi immediately wrapped his other arm around Sasuke and pullea him even closer to himself while holding his book with his other hand. Sasuke sighed in contenment and closed his eyes. It was warm and comforting to lie next to Itachi's larger frame.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to fall asleep. Itachi on the other hand continued to read the book until he finished it. Then he put the book aside and wrapped both of his arms tigthly around his baby brother. Itachi gently kissed Sasuke on the forehead and then he allowed himself to also drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	15. Family Christmas

**Family Christmas**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>When Itachi was twentytwo and Sasuke was fourteen their mother decided that they were going to have a family Christmas like they used to when they were little. She felt that she saw her boys so rarely nowadays so they should spend the Christmas holidays together as a family without no interruptions and visits to relatives and without her boys locking up in their rooms together. Thankfully it her boys or husband didn't have a mission this year so they could spend a wonderful family Christmas together.<p>

Well the three other family members weren't so exited about the matter but they couldn't let Mikoto down so they sucked up all the complaints and tried to smile and help her demokratia and make all the food and goods for Christmas. Thankfully Mikoto was too exited to notice the slight uneasiness her boys felt at the thought of having to spend a family Christmas.

Both Sasuke and Itachi of course loved their mother as their mother had said that it was rare for her to see them anymore it felt even more rare that they saw each other. So naturally they would have liked to just spend at least a little bit of time alone seeing that they really couldn't cuddle in front of their parents and they both wanted to cuddle with the other...

They would have also liked an opportunity to discuss properly about their relationship. Both boys had realised that they had to talk to each other and what they were going to do about their more than brotherly feelings for each other... They both were quite sure thta the other felt the same way and when Sasuke thought that that was a good thing Itachi wasn't so sure. Itachi didn't want to cause any problems for his baby brother and he knew that if their feelings ever got out it would be hell and he didn't want to Sasuke have to go trough that. It was difficult for because he really wanted his brother to love him the same way he did. He wanted to kiss him and hold him close to him always... but Itachi didn't really think that he was allowed to do that no matter what Sasuke might feel. And of course Sasuke was still too young to know if he really loved him... So both brothers and especially Itachi had a lot on their minds and it would have been nice to have time to think all this trough.

Still fate had other plans for them and the Uchihas had their family Christmas. Mikoto was beaming the whole time. It felt so nice to sit in a table with all her family with her and enjoy all the Christmas treats she had made. They all complimented her politely of how good the turkey and all the cassaroles were.

Then they all went to sit in the living room. They ate gingerbreads and drank eggnot and non-alcoholic mulled wine. In the end it was nice especially when Itachi noticed that Fugaku had drank a bit too much so he wouldn't really notice anything so Itachi moved to sit right next to his little brother. Without anyone except Sasuke noticing Itachi even dared to wrap an arm around his brother. Even though Itachi thought that they shouldn't be together he couldn't resist cuddling with his angel. After all there was nothing wrong with cuddling even thought it was quite unusual to see two brothers cuddling like the Uchihas did.

Soon after that Mikoto declared that they should open the presents now and she went to get them. Silently they opened their gifts. Mikoto thanked her family for the beautiful silver necklace that was shaped like s snowflake they had gotten her. Sasuke thanked her mother for the new Kunai case she had made for him. Itachi gave him two tickets to an onsen. Itachi also received a new Kunai case from their mother and Sasuke had made him new mittens to match the scarf he had made him few years ago. Fugaku got a new book about ninja weapons.

After they had opened their presents Mikoto made more mulled wine and brought peaces from the turkey to the living room so they could eat a little more before they would retire.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to start to droop next to Itachi and the older brother immeditealy offered to help Sasuke to bed even thought the boy would have managed on his own but that was their plan. They both wished their parents a good night and headed upstairs.

Sasuke went to his own room and locked his door. Then he changed into his pyjamas and opened his window and climbed into Itachi's room where his brother was waiting for him already dressed to his own pyjamas. They didn't spesk anything they were too tried for that they just wanted to spend at least little time together with just the two of them.

Itachi settled comfotably on his bed and Sasuke crawled next to him and laid his head on his brother's chest and wrapped his arms around Itachi. The older Uchiha too wrapped his arms around the younger one and pullea their bodied close to each other. They both sighed contenly and were ready to sleep.

"Goodnight Tachi..."

"Goodnight Otouto..."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Love, Black


	16. I love you

**I love you**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and the Namikaze-Uzumaki family had decided that this year it was their turn to organize a huge Christmas feast. Almost all the Konoha was in there and there wasn't a silent spot in the whole house. The house was filled with people and only a few mistletoe corners were empty save for the occasional kissers. Kushina Uzumaki had wanted to give everyone an opportunity to go and stand under the mistletoe in peace so she had organized these quiet mistletoe corners so that all the lover's could be in peace. However right now one of the mistletoe corners was very popular and there were lot of young girls and even few boys trying to get to the person standing underneath it and Itachi Uchiha had a though time trying to keep all of them away from that person. No way in hell he would let anyone kiss him.<p>

And as you've probably already guessed it was Sasuke who is standing underneath the mistletoe watching how his very annoyed Aniki is trying to keep all his fangirls and boys away from him. _"This is your own fault Aniki... You should know better than to decided things on my behalf."_

You see the reason why Sasuke is standing under the mistletoe is because Itachi still adamantly refuses to fully accept that they both love each other much more than brothers should. They have been arguing about that a long time and while they both have confessed their love Itachi doesn't want to take it anymore further and now he has refused all physical contact with his brother because it has become so hard for him to control himself.

Itachi is afraid that Sasuke still isn't quite sure about his feelings and he doesn't want to hurt him. All Itachi wants to do is to protect his baby brother and in his mind pushing Sasuke away from him is the right solution. They have always been together and Itachi knows that even thought Sasuke has friends he is still the only who Sasuke trusts completely. So Sasuke has never even had a change to love someone else so Itachi just can't take that away from him and he knows that if they'll be together then it will be even harder for him to let Sasuke go if he falls for someone else.

Itachi has explained his reasonings to Sasuke and Sasuke really does understand them but what annoys him is that Itachi still doesn't listen to him and his reasons. Sasuke knows that he is still young but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what he wants and who he loves. The youngest Uchiha can admit that there's a lot he doesn't know and a lot he still has to learn but when it comes to his heart he knows that it will always belong to Itachi no matter what. He can't explain how he knows this he just does.

It has been pure agony for both of them now that Itachi refuses all physical contact with his brother and Sasuke has had enough. So when they arrived at the Namikaze-Uzumaki household he greeted them and straight away asked where's the closest mistletoe. Kushina had laughed and told him were it was and Sasuke had marched to the mistletoe corner with a very worried Itachi hot on his heels.

Itachi had asked him what he was doing and Sasuke had honestly told him that he was going to get his Christmas kiss no matter what. Itachi had tried to speak Sasuke out of his plan but Sasuke was determined. He wanted to see what Itachi would do and would he finally listen to him when he tells him that there really isn't anyone else who could lay a claim over his heart. It's a bit drastic but Sasuke knows that the only way to get to Itachi now is trough serious action and this might just do the trick. Sasuke is confident that Itachi would never let anyone else kiss him no matter what he says about how Sasuke should give others a change and he's right.

The party has been going on for two hours and there is still fans trying to reach Sasuke so they could kiss him but they're no match against Itachi even though some are ready to fight for the right to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke follows all this a lazy smirk on his lips._ "It's really quite entertaining..."_

"Otouto... Could you finally get away from that cursed plant?"

Sasuke's smirk widened when he connected his eyes with Itachi's. Even thought Itachi's voice was level Sasuke could tell that he was loosing his patience.

"This is your own fault Aniki... "

The rest of that sentece were communicated trough their eyes._ "You know that if you had just listened to me instead of making decions for me it wouldn't be like this... It could be just you and me..."_

Itachi had to turn away from Sasuke when another suitor tried to get pass him. Angrily the older Uchiha showed her away. _"Why the hell does he have to be so popular... Aren't they ever going to give up? I have pushed her away at least six times already... Damn it I shouldn't even be doing this but still I just can't let any of them kiss him. I really couldn't bear it and I'm not sure if I can ever bear to see him with another but I have to give him that change. I have always been so possessive over him even now... "_

A sigh escaped from Itachi's lips he knew that he really shouldn't be doing this. It was quite suspicious but luckily everyone already knew that Itachi was very protective over his baby brother so no one had really questioned his actions.

Another hour went by and nothing changed. Sasuke stood under the mistletoe and watched as Itachi pushed away everyone who tried to get a kiss from him. Then finally Itachi cracked. Angrily the older Uchiha showed some boy away from Sasuke and after that he activated his sharingan. All the other inhabitants except for the two Uchiha brothers were hypnotized and now they just stared ahead of them with unseeing eyes.

Then Itachi turned towards Sasuke who was still innocently leaning against a wall straight under the mistletoe. Sasuke too had his sharingan activated and the Uchiha brothes stared at each other with their sharingans wildly spinning in their eyes.

After a short while Itachi started walking towards Sasuke. The older Uchiha stopped right in front of his brother and again they just stared at each other. Then the temptation won and Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Sasuke moaned in delight and immediately wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and pushed his body as close to Itachi's as he could. They kissed each other passionately for a long while. All the need and longing releasing in that one kiss.

After they finally pullea apart Itachi leaned his forehead against Sasuke's and spoke softly.

"You better not regret this because I will never let you go baby brother."

Sasuke smiled softly and pecked Itachi on the lips before he answered.

"Some genius you're... I've tried to tell you that even thought I'm young I know my heart and I know that I will always love you more than anything Aniki. It won't change."

Itachi smiled at his little brother and leaned in to capture his lips again in a loving kiss.

"You're right I should have let you made that decision on your own. But I just love you so much that I was afraid that I might hurt you..."

Sasuke silenced Itachi with another kiss. It felt so good to be able to kiss Itachi like this and Itachi fully agreed. It was heaven.

"No more running right?"

"No more running baby"

"Good"

And with a final kiss they parted and Itachi released the other's from his sharingan while he and Sasuke made their way to the living room so they could their parents that they were going home. The dissappointment was huge when Sasuke's fans realised that their chrush had left the mistletoe corner. But it didn't matter in the slightest because to the Uchiha brother's.

They walked home hand in hand. It was one of the most wonderful Christmases.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	17. It's enough to be with you

**It's enough to be with you**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came home from a mission on the 23rd of December he found a sick Itachi on his own bed. This Christmas Mikoto and Fugaku had been assigned a mission and Itachi too was supposed to be on a mission but he got sick and couldn't leave.<p>

It was very rare for Itachi to get sick. Sasuke had been very worried at first but when Itachi had woken up as he sat on his bed next to him and pulled him into an embrace he knew that it wasn't anything too serious. In fact Itachi just had a slight cold but still the older brother was quite misserable but he instantly felt better now that his baby brother was home to take care of him. That's why he had been on Sasuke's bed instead of his own: the familiar smell of his Otouto comforted him.

Sasuke laughed softly at Itachi who after a coughing fit buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and let s small whimper leave his lips. Sasuke was the only one who ever got to see Itachi acting like a little Chile as he was now and it warmed the younger Uchiha's heart.

"Do you want something Aniki?"

"Just for you to stay here with me... And sleep..."

Sasuke smiled and laid down next to his brother and Itachi laid his head against his chest and tightened his hold around his middle and Sasuke too wrapped one of his arms around Itachi and started to runous other hand trough Itachi's silky hair. The soi petting soon lulled Itachi to sleep. Sasuke stayed up for a alone while and held his brother close to him. Finally he felt his eyes slipping closed and he let himself fall asleep feeling very content.

The Uchiha brothers spend their Christmas holidays mostly on Sasuke's bed. Itachi rose only to go to the bathroom. Sasuke rose when he needed to cook for them and to get Itachi whatever he wanted not that the older Uchiha really wanted anything except for Sasuke to stay in bed with him. Even thought Itachi was sick they both still thought that it was a nice way of spending Christmas. Just lying on the bed and cuddling with occasional kisses. Except Itachi refused kisses on the mouth because he didn't want Sasuke to get sick too but kisses to forehead, cheeks, noses and so on was more than fine. Thye were both just really happy that they could spend this Christmas together and without having to hide their affections towards each other.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Love, Black


	18. Together

**Together**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>It was very late at Christmas day. Sasuke and Itachi were huddled close together in a small cave. They had a thick blanket wrapped around them that also hid their arms that they had wrapped around each other.<p>

"I really hate this!"

Naruto exclaimed. He was huddled with Shikamaru the same way the Uchiha brothers were. The four them had been assigned a mission to the Snow country. They had left from Konoha yesterday and now that they had reached the Snow country's border a Snow storm had surprised them and they had been forced to seek cover.

They had found the small cave and decided who would pair with who to share the warm blanket seeing that they only had two of them. Naruto would have wanted to pair with Sasuke and Shikamaru too would have rather paired up with one of the Uchiha brothers but in the end they really didn't have a choice. The two brothers made quite clear that since they were siblings it was only natural for them to pair with each other.

Sasuke and Itachi really didn't mind the secret cuddling time with each other but Shikamaru and Naruto clearly didn't agree about that. At first they had tried to stay as far from each other as possible but in the end the cold had forced them to get closer to each other. They didn't hate each other or anything like that they both just felt really awkward doing something like this even thought it was only to stay warm.

The two Uchihas couldn't help smirking at their obvious discomfort and Sasuke provocatively leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder and Itachi made a show of pulling his baby brother closer to him.

"It's quite warm like this, don't you agree Aniki!"

"Yes the cold doesn't bother me at all."

Shikamaru and Naruto only glared at the Uchihas. They both still felt the cold because the just couldn't cuddle each other like the Uchihas were doing. It annoyed the hell out of them and the brothers were clearly enjoying their misery.

However they soon decided that it was better to try and sleep a little. They all lied down. Shikamaru and Naruto turned away from each other and only pressed their back together both hopina that it would be enough. Itachi and Sasuke on the other were all to happy to curl comfortably together without having to worry about their secret being revealed.

It didn't take long for Shikamaru and Naruto to fall asleep but the Uchihas stayed up a little longer. Sasuke was gently touching the silver dragon necklace hanging around his neck. It was very beautiful peace of jewellery and very well made. The dragon was very detailed and it had two small rubies as its eyes. Itachi had gives the necklace to Sasuke as a Christmas gift yesterday.

"I'm really glad that you like the necklace."

Itachi whispered softly and kissed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke smiled softly at Itachi and pecked him quickly on the lips.

"You'll get your present when we get home... I hope you too will like it."

"I like all the things you have gotten me and I'm sure I'll like what you got me this year too..."

"I really hope so... Because if you don't it will be very embarassing."

Sasuke muttered more to himself. Itachi chuckled and again kissed Sasuke's forehead. He had hunch what it might be Sasuke had gotten him or what Sasuke was going to do for him. Usually Itachi wasn't one for fetishes but there was this one he had also told Sasuke about. It included of course his lovely baby brother, cat ears and tail and some women's lingeries.

"Don't think embarassing thing when there's other's around."

Sasuke scolded his brother playfully.

"How can I not when you're this close to me..."

Itachi whispered and claimed Sasuke's lips in a gentle and loving kiss. When they parted they just gazed at each other lovingly. _"God I love him so much..."_ Was their stared thought. Sasuke leaned forward and rubies his nose against his Aniki's.

"I love you so much Aniki."

"I love you too baby brother."

Then they settled for the night arms tigthly wrapped around each other.

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked it!<p>

Love, Black


	19. Love, love, love

**Love, love, love**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>When Sasuke was eighteen and Itachi was twentysix the two of them decided to rent a small cottage from the Snow country so they could spend the Christmas alone.<p>

When Itachi had approached their mother about the matter she said no. She wanted them to stay home with their family. Itachi however wasn't going to accept that and gently and carefully explained to their mother that he and Sasuke really wanted to spend Christmas together with just the two of them. He told her mother how hard it was for them to really spend alone time together. At first Mikoto didn't understand what Itachi meant and what he was trying to tell her because she realised that there was something deeper behind this and Itachi wanted her to guess what it was. It took her a while but she is a very intelligent woman and soon she understood: her boys were in love.

She didn't say anything but Itachi saw that she had gotten it. They had talked about this with Sasuke and decided that they should tell their mother about their relationship because she would most likely understand their feelings and they thought that Itachi's indirect way of telling things might be the best way to approach this matter. That allowed their mother to discover it herself.

At first Mikoto had been shocked and she had thought it was wrong but then her sense came back to her. She should have known this all along. It was so obvious and even thought the society wouldn't accept it she would because she knew that to Itachi Sasuke was everything and that the same went with Sasuke. They made each other happy and that was enough. After that realisation she gave them her permission to spend Christmas with each other it was clear that they really needed it. Both boys had been really thankful.

It was wonderful to spend Christmas together without having to hide and be secret with their affections. The cottage they had rented was located in a very isolated peace so iät was perfect for them. They could hold each other, kiss and make love when ever they wished. It felt really good after all the secrecy they had to endure every day. Of course they had been preparered for it but still when you loved someone as much as Sasuke and Itachi did hiding it hurt but at least for now it was for the best.

Itachi and Sasuke took everything out from their short vacation and only focused on each other everything else was for that moment forgotten. It didn't matter, not right now. Not when they held each other in front the happily burning fireplace. Not when they ended making sweet love to each other in front of that same fireplace. It was small heaven for the lovers.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! There's not very many chapters left anymore.<p>

Love, Black


	20. Dear Aniki

**Dear Aniki**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aniki<em>

_This is yet again another Christmas that I have to be away from you. I really hate this. It has never been easy to be away from you but I think that as the time goes on it only becomes harder and harder. _

_I always miss you so much when you're away and sadly you're away quite often. I know that it isn't your fault. We both have our missions but I really think that we should request that we could start be forming missions together. The Hokage has said that we perform well together so which really isn't a surprise but I think she might agree on that. I just don't want to be so much away from you Itachi. I love you so much. _

_This is quite pathetic really seeing that I wrote this before hand and when I wrote we actually were together but now that you're reading this I know that we won't be together and I know that right now I'm missing you. _

Itachi paused his reading for a moment.

"I miss you too baby brother."

He had been assigned the first watch turn so he was the only awake. After the short pause he continued reading the letter his brother had given him before he had left for his mission and Sasuke for his own mission.

_The reason why I decided to write this letter wasn't actually to whine about how much I'll miss you when you will be away from me. But just the knowledge that we will be separated made me write all this… The reason was to wish you Merry Christmas. I hope you're safe and doing well. I would have liked to give you your present at the right time but it is impossible so I wanted you to have something to expect when we both get back home… I'm sure your going to like your present… It involves me and massage oil and perhaps something else too… _

Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself. _"Damn him even if he isn't here I still get aroused when I just think about it and the smirk he must have worn when he wrote that…" _

_I hope that I managed to excite you even if it just a little bit… I can't even wait for it myself… being with you and touching you… Letting you touch me… It's heaven you know? _

_Please be safe and I hope I'll see you very soon. I love you more than words can describe. _

_Only yours_

_Sasuke _

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Love, Black


	21. Sweet love

**Sweet love**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning and Sasuke was lying on his side next to a sleeping Itachi. The younger of the brother's enjoyed watching his Aniki sleep so peacefully. They were both naked under the covers and lazily Sasuke started to run his fingers to Itach's uncovered chest. His finger trailed Itachi's muscles and made few circles around his nipples which instantly hardened at the slight touch. Sasuke continued his play enjoying the silence and relaxed atmosphere.<p>

It was wonderful to be able to wake up next to Itachi almost every day. Their life truly was good. The Hokage had agreed to let them be form almost all of their missions together so they didn't have to be away from each other so much. They had also moved out from their parents' house. The brothers now lived together in small two-room flat. The flat was in the Uchiha compound because their parents had ordered so but it still gave them the privacy they had desperately needed. So everything was quite wonderful for them.

"_Hmm… We are really lucky… I'm so lucky. We haven together for five years already… Like I said when I was fifteen: there's no one else who could lay a claim over my heart except you Aniki…"_ Sasuke smiled lovingly at his slumbering older brother and quickly gave him a gentle peck on the lips. He didn't want to disturb his sleep.

Sasuke continued drawing miscellaneous patterns on Itachi's chest enjoying the slight goosebumps that his touch caused to his Aniki. Then he leaned closer to Itachi and kissed softly the area behind his ear before he whispered.

"I love you so much Aniki"

Then suddenly the world turned upside down. Sasuke was now lying on his back and there was weight on top of him. It took a moment for the younger Uchiha to realise what had happened and for his vision to get back to him. Then he looked straight to Itachi's eyes that were only mere inches away from and a soft breath washed over his face.

"I love you too baby brother"

Itachi whispered and closed the small cap between them. Sasuke moaned in delight and eagerly responded to the kiss. The younger Uchiha wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck to pull him closer while Itachi ran his hands up and down his sides. After a while they reluctantly parted to breathe but Itachi stayed close to his brother their breaths washing over each others face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up… I didn't mean to."

Sasuke said softly and smiled at his big brother. Itachi returned the smile and shook his head showing that he didn't mind.

"I'm never bothered if I woke to your touches and whispers baby"

Sasuke smirked softly at Itachi and pulled him in for another kiss. They kissed for a along while adoring each others lips, noses, cheeks, ears, necks…everywhere they could reach. When they separated for a moment they were both breathing hard and they had their arousals tightly pressed against each other.

Sasuke gently rolled his hips against Itachi making them both moan. Itachi returned the gesture with a roll of his own hips. Then he again leaned in to kiss Sasuke. They continued to kiss while gently rolling their hips together in an erotic dance, it felt so good.

Itachi pulled slightly back from Sasuke and stilled their hips which earned him whimper in protest making him chuckle softly. Sasuke could be so adorable but as much as Itachi too wanted to continue this he needed to make sure they had time for it. They had promised that they would spend the Christmas with their parents and some other relatives so they had to be at their parents' house two o'clock and they really couldn't be late.

"Why did you stop?"

Sasuke asked softly.

"I need to know what time it is… you know we have to be home at two and we can't be late…"

"Oh… I almost forgot about that…"

"Yeah me too…"

Itachi said softly and kissed his brother. Until he forced himself to pull away to check the time. Hopefully they would have tie to finish this before they had to get ready to go. The clock on the night side read twenty past one. Itachi cursed softly. Sasuke giggled and pulled Itachi close to him.

"We both now we don't have time to do it properly on the bed but there is just enough time for a quickie in the shower…"

Sasuke smirked and right after he finished he was suddenly lifted in the air and Itachi carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

After they had had their private time in the shower, that sadly was way too short but the promise of a more to come in the evening comforted them. They quickly dressed and made themselves presentable. A quick kiss was exchanged because they knew that as long as they were in their parents' house there couldn't be kisses before they went out and headed towards their old home.

It wasn't that bad to spend Christmas with their parents and relatives. It was okay and they knew how much it meant to their mother. She had again overdone herself with the all foods and decorations but it looked beautiful. They ate and exchanged gifts all the while exchanging soft glances that told the other what they couldn't right now express trough actions. Sometimes it was really hard for them that they weren't able to hold and kiss each other freely. They had never been really affectionate towards anyone else but when it came to each other they always had this desire to touch the other. As the evening went on their mother soon noticed how anxious they both were to get back to their own home where they could be together like they longed to be.

She was thankful that they always came to see her and even now they weren't asking if they could go even thought she could clearly tell that both of her boys wanted to flee. A soft smile rose to her lips she was so thankful that her boys had found such happiness from each other. So Mikoto raised from her chair and walked to them and told that they were free to go. She was rewarded with two very rare smiles from both of her boys. They both rose from their chairs and hurried to the front door with Mikoto following them to see them off. She hugged them both tightly and wished them merry Christmas. After the goodbyes she watched as her boys ran hand in hand towards their own home were they were free to show their love towards each other. Then she closed the door smiling happily to herself and made her way back to the living room.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p>

Love, Black


	22. Don't be jealous

**Don't be jealous**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Itachi stormed angrily into the apartment he and Sasuke shared. He threw his jacket on the floor and made his way to living room and plopped on to their couch and crossed his arms. He was so annoyed. <em>"Who the hell they think they are and why the hell he has to be so popular… and for god's sake he didn't even encourage them in anyway but they still had the gall to try and kiss him… The nerve of those bloody girls…" <em>

While Itachi was silently ranting in his head Sasuke picked up his jacket and hanged it nicely next to his own jacket. The younger Uchiha was smirking softly and as he made his way to the living room he couldn't help but shook his head in amusement at the annoyed face Itachi had.

Sasuke walked into the room and in front of Itachi. For a moment he just looked at his older brother who was still continuing his silent rant. Sasuke smiled and moved to straddle his brother. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and leaned his forehead against his.

"Hey… calm down Aniki… it wasn't that bad…"

"Wasn't that bad really? Two vicious girls did everything they could so they could get you under that damn mistletoe… Who idiot decided that two people even should kiss under that cursed plant."

Sasuke smirked and rubbed his nose against Itachi's before he answered.

"I haven't heard you complaining when you have used that excuse to kiss me… not that you have ever need an excuse to kiss me…"

"Completely different…"

Itachi said and finally wrapped his own arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him tightly against himself.

"You're mine so I have every right to kiss you whenever I want…unlike those little bitches..."

Itachi muttered still slightly annoyed at the two kunoichi's that had tried to use every opportunity to kiss Sasuke in today's Christmas party the Inuzuka's had held this year. It really pissed the older Uchiha off. Sasuke was his baby brother, his lover and just his. That meant others weren't allowed to touch him even if they didn't know about the lover part.

Sasuke smiled gently at Itachi. He really couldn't believe that his Aniki could be so possessive an jealous of him. It made him feel loved but as much as he liked it he still didn't want his Aniki to be jealous for nothing. There was no room for anyone else in Sasuke's heart.

"Aniki… Are you really that jealous? There's really no need. I love you and only you and you know that, don't you? And it's not like you don't have your own admirers…"

A sigh escaped from the older Uchiha's lips and he pulled his baby brother closer to him so he could inhale his calming scent.

"I know but it's just that I love you so much and I really hate to see how popular you are… They always keep trying to steal what's mine."

Itachi mumbled against Sasuke's chest. The younger only chuckled at the answer and started to run his fingers trough Itachi's long raven hair. It was a calming motion and soon enough he could feel Itachi relaxing. Then he took a hold of Itachi's face with both of his hands and lifted his face up so that they were facing each other.

"You're so silly Aniki… but I'm glad that I mean so much to you… You know I really hate to see the way your admirers act around you too… It always makes me jealous too but I can't really blame them I just hope that they'll be never able to take you away from me…"

It was all whispered softly before Sasuke closed the gap between them and kissed Itachi gently. When they parted it was Itachi's turn to reassure his brother.

"You know no one could take me away from you angel… you're my everything and I love you more than anything."

The brother's kissed again. Soft and gentle kisses slowly turned to more passionate and soon just the kissing wasn't enough. Itachi rose from the sofa keeping Sasuke in his arms and carried him to their bedroom so that they could better reassure each other that there could never be anyone else for them except each other.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Love, Black


	23. Get out of my way

**Get out of my way**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p>Itachi came home a little after two o'clock on a Christmas day. He had had been assigned to a mission few days before Christmas. Sasuke too had been given a mission at the same time. Sadly this time they had had different missions. Seeing that the house was empty he assumed that Sasuke hadn't gotten home yet but he was sure he too would be coming to home soon. That was what Itachi thought until he spotted a note on their kitchen table. It was from their mother.<p>

_Hello Itachi!_

_Glad you're home safely. Now hurry up and change your clothes and get to our house. We're having a Christmas party and don't you even think about missing it. Just to make sure you will come I tell you that your brother finished his mission early and I insisted that instead of being alone he should stay with us. So he's already here. See you soon!_

_With love,_

_Mother_

A sigh escaped from Itachi's lips._ "Great just great... I know mother planned this... She must have guessed that we were thinking about skipping the party and spent the Christmas alone with the excuses that our missions were longer than planned... Damn her... She knows us too well... She knows me too well. My own mother blackmailing me with my baby brother and now I have to go because I want to see Sasuke. It's been way too long since I last saw him, kissed him and held him... God I miss him... I... I really have to see him right now..."_

With these thoughts Itachi quickly made his way to their shared room. He undressed and took a quick shower. Then he re-dressed and headed to their parents' house.

However when Itachi got to the party he hardly even got to greet his baby brother before both of them were pulled away from each other. After two hours had went after Itachi had come to the party he had started suspecting that there was mind of plot going on to keep him and his brother away from each other. It seemed that everytime they tried to approach one another someone always got into the way and forced them to converse with them instead.

So far they had only been able to share longing glances. Both of the brothers were really starting to get annoyed with the situation. They wanted just a minute for themselves and even that wasn't allowed. Finally Itachi had had enough. He got up from his seat and rudely showed everyone who tried to get in his way away from him. He had only one goal and that was his baby brother. Itachi walked to Sasuke and pushed away Naruto who was eagerly explaining something to a very annoyed Sasuke.

When he finally stood in front of his brother he stopped for a moment and let himself admire his baby brother. Sasuke was gazing him back just as intently. Then Itachi gently took a hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled him up from his chair and lead them to upstairs. Once again Itachi made sure that no one could try and stop him. He felt Sasuke squeezing His hand as he followed him and he too squeezed Sasuke's hand.

When they reached Itachi's old room Itachi quickly pulled Sasuke into the room and slammed the door shut. Then he pinned Sasuke against the door with his own body arms tightly wrapped around the younger's waist. It didn't take Sasuke long to wrap his own arms around Itachi's neck and press their foreheads together.

"Aniki..."

"Otouto... I missed you."

"Me too."

After the quiet whispers Itachi pulled something from his pocket. It was a misteletoe he had snatched from the ceiling where their mother had hanged several plants. The slight of that plant made Sasuke chuckled softly as Itachi lifted it about their heads.

"I think I deserve a kiss as a reward for not killing anybody even thought they were trying to keep me away from you..."

"Well then you have definetly earned a kiss..."

The rest of the sentence was forgotten as Itachi connected their lips in a needy kiss. They kissed each other eagerly. It had been way too long. When they were finally forced to part they were both breathing heavily.

Then Itachi buried his face into Sasuke's neck and started to adore that swan like neck with kisses, nips and licks. When Itachi pulled himself away from that delicious neck he was met with half lidded eyes that were filled with desire. The older Uchiha felt his pants tighten at the sight of his angel and he leaned to whisper into Sasuke's ear.

"Shall we skip the rest of the party love?"

"Just...take me home Tachi."

"Your wish is my command"

Itachi easily lifted Sasuke into his arms bridal style and then walked to his window. He opened it and jumped down with Sasuke safely held in his arms. They went home and spent the rest of the Christmas locked up in their bedroom.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

Love, Black


	24. I'm still the one by your side

Hi! This is the final chapter in my fanfiction advent calendar. I want to thank all of you who have read this, favorited and/or followed this. I really hope you liked, if not all the chapters then at least some of them.

**Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: **The song used in this chapter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Celine Din and its called - Another year has gone by.

**"I'm still the one by your side**

Written by Black-servant

* * *

><p><strong>So many 25th's of December<strong>

**Just as many 4th of July's**

**And we're still holding it together**

**It only comes down to you and I**

Sasuke and Itachi were enjoying themselves on Christmas Eve. Tomorrow they would have go to visit their parents. Mikoto had again decided that this year called for a huge Christmas feast. Neither of the brothers were too happy about the idea of having to spend time with people they didn't care about and of course there were always the fangirls and boys... Ugh the horror but for now all that was forgotten and the two brothers just enjoyed being together.

**I know you can still remember**

**Things we said right from the start**

**When we said that this could be special**

**I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart**

They were sitting on their coach as close to each other as possible. Itachi had his arm wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke was leaning his head against Itachi's shoulder. They were just enjoying each other's company while music played softly on the backroud. Itachi was listening intently on the song that was playing right now. Then suddenly he got up and walked to the radio. Sasuke was startled at the suden movement and stared at Itachi. "_What he's doing...?" _

**Another year has gone by**

**And I'm still the one by your side**

**After everything that's gone by**

**There's still no one saying goodbye**

**Though another year has gone by**

Itachi turned the music louder and then he walked back to Sasuke and extended his hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

Itachi was smirking softly and Sasuke smiled back and nodded his head. He took Itachi's hand and the older Uchiha pulled him close to himself. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck while Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist. A soft sigh of contenment escaped from Sasuke's lips as he leaned his head against Itachi's chest as they started to gently sway in the rhythm of the song.

**I never been much for occasions**

**You never let another birthday go by**

**Without announcing how much you love me**

**But the truth was always there**

**Right there in your eyes**

At first Sasuke was only focused on listening to Itachi's steady heatbeat but after a moment he started to listen to the music more closely. A soft smile rose to his lips as he heard the lyrics so that's why his brother wanted to dance. The lyrics really fitted to them.

**And we're still holding hands when we're walking**

**Acting like we've only just met**

**But how can that be - when there's so much history**

**I guess that's how true lovers can get**

They continued their slow dance enjoying every moment. Then Itachi gently tilted Sasuke's face up so that he could kiss him. The kiss was happily returned and they kissed each other softly and lovingly while they continued their dance.

**Another year has gone by**

**And I'm still the one by your side**

**After everything that's gone by**

**There's still no one saying goodbye**

**Though another year has gone by**

"I love you so much Sasuke"

"I love you too Aniki."

They kissed again ting to put all their love on to that one kiss that left them both breathless and they parted panting. The two brothers leaned their foreheads together and just gazed at each other. They both felt that they could spend days like this: just being close to each other.

**Another year has gone by**

**And I'm still the one by your side**

**After everything that's gone by**

**There's still no one saying goodbye**

**Though another year has gone by**

"Merry Christmas!"

Was whispered in unision before they again kissed each other. This was perfect.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you will have a joyful Christmas!<p>

Love, Black


End file.
